Who Said Til Death Do Us Part?
by MyPassionateMusician
Summary: In wedding vows, you always say Till death to us part. Well, who ever said tha crap certainly wasn't thinking about Tommy and Jude's relationship. After a tragic accident, Tommy still found a way to be with his only love.


Hey guys!! I'm kind of stuck on all my stories so I decided to write another oneshot. Before you ask...yes it's another tragedy, and it is sad, but it becomes happy at the end. So I hope you like it.

* * *

Who Said Til Death Do Us Part?

Tommy and Jude had been dating since he came back from Montana about 2 years ago. He went to Montana finding out about his former bother's daughter. He died in a car accident and Tommy had to find the mom, since they had a divorce a while ago. It took forever for Jude to forgive him, but she finally did when he confessed is feelings for her.

Tommy and Kwest were at the G-Major waiting in the lobby for Jude. Like always, she was late. Darius came out of his office and saw Tommy and Kwest sitting on the couch. He looked at the clock and shook his head.

Darius: You girlfriend can never get hear on time can she?

Tommy: D, it's Jude.

Darius: Yea, that's true.

Suddenly, Tommy's cell phone started to play 'White Lines'. He took it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID. It was Jude, and he flipped his phone open to answer the call.

Tommy: Girl, where are you?

Jude: I'm sorry. I actually would've been on time but some things happened.

Tommy: What things?

Jude: Well, I went to the Starbucks down my street and this Barbie bimbo bumped into me and made me spill my _hot _coffee all over the floor. So I had to get another one. Then I went back to my house and my car wouldn't start for anything. So I had to walk all the way.

Tommy: Wow, a very eventful morning.

Jude: I know, right?

Sadie snatched the phone from Tommy.

Sadie: Darius is going to be pissed if you don't come here soon. I'm just warning you now.

Jude: Thanks for the heads up. Can you put Tommy back on now?

Sadie laughed.

Jude: Love ya big sis.

Sadie: Love ya little sis.

Sadie handed the phone back to Tommy.

Tommy: So what time do you think you'll get here?

Jude: Why don't you come outside and find out.

Tommy smiled and walked out the doors. Kwest and Sadie followed him and they saw Jude across the street waving.

Tommy: Hey Jude!

Jude: Ha, ha, very funny. I'm going to hang up now.

Tommy: Okay, I love you.

Jude: I love you too.

The both hung up and Jude waited until the walk sign went on. It finally did and she started to walk across. Out of the blue, a red Infinity came full speed towards Jude. Jude heard the sound of the engine and turned to see it coming at her with no intentions of stopping. Sadie and Kwest saw this.

Sadie: Jude!

Kwest: No.

Tommy: Jude! Get out of the way!

Jude turned to them and they saw the tears in her eyes and the car hit her. He body flew up onto the car and went back to the cold cement. Everything was going in slow motion for Tommy. He stood there completely shocked. A crowd started to gather around wondering what was happening. Sadie collapsed on the ground and Kwest followed her to make sure she didn't fall all the way. Once Tommy was out of the state of shock he ran towards Jude.

A guy with dark hair stepped out of the vehicle. You could tell he was drunk by the way he was swaying back and forth. He bent down to see Jude.

Guy: Oh god. What have I done?

Tommy finally made it through the crowd to where Jude was. He saw the guy touching her and he pushed him away.

Tommy: Get the hell away from her!

Tommy went to the ground and held Jude in his arms.

Tommy: Jude? Baby? Jude, are you ok, can you hear me?

Sadie finally went to Tommy's side and her tears were falling to the ground two by two. Kwest went inside to get Darius.

Tommy: C'mon girl, wake up.

Tommy felt some warm liquid on his hand. He took his hand out from the back of Jude's head and saw blood.

Sadie: Tommy, give me your cell! I need to call 911!

He rapidly pulled out his phone and Sadie called 911. About 20 minutes later the ambulance and police finally came. The paramedics came and put Jude in the back of the ambulance. Tommy followed them as they examined her and hooked her up to some machines. He looked at them with questioning eyes. One of the paramedics were checking a machine and then checked her pulse. They gazed down at Tommy who was waiting anxiously.

Paramedic 1: I'm sorry, sir, but if we try to take her to the hospital, she'll die on the way there.

Tommy: Isn't there anything you can do?

Paramedic 1: I'm sorry, but her pulse is so weak, that, it will stop at any minute. There's no reason to take her to the hospital now.

Tommy was furious.

Tommy: So you're not even going to try! You're just going to let her die!

Paramedic 2: Sir, there's…

Tommy: No! You're doctors, you're job is to save her life! There has to be something!

The paramedics nodded at each other and got a familiar machine.

Paramedic 2: Okay, put it to 200 volts. Ready?

Paramedic 1 nodded.

Paramedic 2: Clear!

Jude's chest pumped up and they checked the heart machine. It didn't help.

Paramedic 2: 250 volts…clear!

Still nothing, they were losing her fast.

Paramedic 2: 300 volts…clear!

Nothing yet again. Soon, the line went flat with a long beep sound. Paramedic 1 looked at Tommy and shook his head.

Paramedic 1: I'm sorry sir, we lost her.

Tommy: No, no! No! She can't be gone!

He ran up to the ambulance and held Jude's hand. Tears were at the brink of his eyelids. He started to smooth her hair back as she laid on the stretcher.

Tommy: Jude? Jude, wake up. Please Jude, don't leave me. You can't leave me.

Soon his tears started to fall down his red cheeks as he laid his head on her stomach. The paramedics went to Darius and told him that they had lost her.

Kwest: Where's Tommy?

One of the paramedics nodded towards the ambulance. Kwest slowly walked towards the back and saw Tommy crying with his head on top of Jude. Kwest shook his head and went inside. He was holding back his own tears. Jude was like a little sister to Kwest and he cared for her very much. It still hadn't hit him that he would never see her again.

Kwest: C'mon Tommy. Let's go talk to Sadie.

He tired to pull Tommy off of Jude but he wouldn't let go.

Kwest: Tommy, let's go.

Tommy: No, I'm not leaving her. I can't.

Kwest: Tommy, we have to go.

Tommy reluctantly let go of Jude. His rains fell on her angelic face and his kissed her now cold lips.

Tommy: Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty.

That line was from their favorite play. It was from Romeo and Juliet. He left with Kwest and went up to Sadie.

Sadie: How is she? Is she going to be ok?

Tommy looked down and started to cry again. Sadie knew the answer. She hugged Tommy tightly as they cried together. Kwest joined in on them and all three cried over their lost.

_**3 WEEKS LATER**_

Tommy was in his apartment staring at the white wall. He heard a knock but he didn't move from his spot. He heard it again, and the person welcomed themselves in. Tommy didn't move his gaze from the spot on the wall he was so intrigued by. He knew who it was. It was the Kwest.

Kwest: Hm, so you are still alive.

Tommy: What are you doing here?

Kwest: Man, you haven't been out of here since Jude's funeral. Everyone is really worried about you. You haven't been answering phone calls, you haven't been replying to e-mails…

Tommy: That's because I'm waiting.

Tommy moved from the couch and stood up to go the kitchen. Kwest followed him.

Kwest: Waiting for what?

Tommy didn't answer. He got a glass of Jack Daniels from the refrigerator.

Kwest: Tommy, what are you waiting for?

Tommy took a sip of his drink and Kwest was fed up. He took his glass and threw it on the floor. Tommy saw the glass shatter and the liquid spilling into the cracks of the tile.

Tommy: What the hell Kwest!?

Kwest: What are you waiting for!?

Tommy: Jude okay!? I'm waiting for Jude!

Kwest: Tommy, she's not going to call you. It's over.

Tommy: Don't say that. This is just a bad dream. It's just a nightmare.

Kwest: No it's not, it's true. All this is real, Jude's not going to call you.

Tommy: No.

Kwest: You're never going to see her again.

Tommy: Shut up!

Kwest: Do you know why Tommy?

Tommy: I said shut up!

Kwest: Because she's dead Tommy!

Kwest was afraid he was being a little too harsh, but it was for Tommy's own good. He couldn't keep living in denial. It would destroy him, and he was already fragile enough. He didn't need one more slip to break him.

Kwest: Jude is dead Tommy, and she's never coming back.

Tommy looked at Kwest for the first time since he's been there. He broke down and Kwest hugged him as he cried.

Kwest: It's alright, man.

_**2 MONTHS LATER**_

Tommy was in hospitality just taking a rest from a long day. Sadie found Tommy in there as she was getting a soda.

Sadie: Hey Quincy.

Tommy looked at her sadly and she realized what she said.

Sadie: Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, hi…Tommy.

Tommy: Hi.

Sadie: How's your day so far?

Tommy: Tiring. You know, the studio was the only place that I could run away to. Now, it seems I can't escape anywhere.

Sadie: Tommy, I know it's hard, but it's been almost 3 months. Jude would want you to move on.

Tommy: You have no right to tell me that.

Sadie: What's that supposed to mean?

Tommy: It means, you can't tell me to move on if you haven't. I can see it in your eyes Sadie that you're suffering just as much as me. Kwest tries to hide it, but I know he's suffering too. I don't know how long I can go on without her.

Sadie: Tommy, she would want us to be happy, all of us.

Tommy: Oh Sades, don't you understand? The only reason I was happy for the past 5 years was _because _of her. When I was with her, I felt like I could fly without wings. I didn't need wings as long as she was holding me up, and she always did. Now it feels like I keep falling and I'm waiting until I hit the ground.

Sadie: It's going to be ok. I promise.

No one really knew how much Tommy was being tormented. Every night he would cry himself to sleep and dream about her. The dream would be her, at the gates of heaven. The she would say _'I'm waiting for you my love'_ and disappear. He knew what the dream meant; at least he was pretty sure. But he didn't know if it was Jude telling him that, or just wishful thinking.

Kwest and Sadie decided to see how Tommy was doing. After their conversation, Sadie sensed something was really wrong. They made it to the apartment complex and Kwest noticed someone walking to the back of the building. Sadie buzzed in, but no one replied. She did it a couple more times but still nothing. She turned around and saw that Kwest was looking past the building at something.

Sadie: Kwest, honey, what are you looking at?

Kwest: I think I just saw Tommy walking where the railroad tracks are at.

Sadie put on a befuddled look. They both looked down, but in a split second, both of their heads shot up. They heard the train coming fast and they ran to the tracks. They saw Tommy looking at the train and he was right near the tracks.

Kwest: Tommy no! Don't do this!

Tommy looked around to see Sadie and Kwest running after him. The train was already coming and he couldn't stop now. They stopped running a couple of steps from Tommy when he held out his hand. Kwest had tears glistening in his eyes and Sadie's were going down her cheeks.

Sadie: Tommy, what are you doing?

Tommy: Jude needs me.

Sadie: We need you! We can't go through this alone!

Kwest: We already lost Jude, and we don't need to lose you too.

Tommy: Kwest, Sadie, you have to understand. I can't go on without her. There's no other way with me to be with her.

The train was becoming louder and now it was just a few feet away.

Kwest: Don't Tommy, you don't have to do this.

Kwest took a step towards him but Tommy took another step back onto the tracks. Sadie's eyes widened with fear as the train finally came. Tommy went to the middle of the tracks. Sadie moved a step up in front of Kwest.

Tommy: I love you both.

The train suddenly hit Tommy.

Sadie: No!

Sadie shrieked as she ran towards the train but Kwest stopped her. She fell to the ground as she cried harder. Kwest held her as he cried too. They lost Jude and now Tommy. Sadie couldn't believe it. Kwest lifted her chin with his finger delicately. Sadie saw that he was crying too.

Kwest: We shouldn't be crying.

Sadie: Why not?

Kwest: Because, now their finally together.

Sadie smiled sadly.

Sadie: They are.

_Tommy looked around and all he saw was whiteness._

_Tommy: Jude?_

_He heard a very familiar laugh and he knew who it was instantly. He smiled widely and turned around to see Jude standing there._

_Tommy: Jude. Oh, my-_

_Jude: Shh, you're not allowed to say that here. _

_Tommy: I was going to say 'oh my gosh' but ok. _

_Jude went up to him and hugged him tightly._

_Jude: You shouldn't have done that, my love. _

_Tommy: I had to. I needed to be with you. _

_Jude pulled away and smiled at him. H leaned down and kissed her lovingly and she smiled into the kiss._

_Jude: Who ever said 'till death to us part?_

_Tommy: I have no idea._

_Jude: I love you Tom Quincy._

_Tommy: And I love you Jude Harrison._

_The golden gates opened and Tommy stood by Jude's side and laced their finger together. They both looked at each other and smiled._

_Jude: Ready?_

_Tommy: Always._

_They kissed again and went into the golden gates._

**_4 MONTHS LATER_**

Sadie laid in her bed thinking about the events that had passed. How could she be so sure that they were together? She heard a noise in the darkness and jumped. She looked to her side and saw Jude and Tommy. She rubbed her eyes making sure her eyes weren't fooling her.

Jude: Hi sis.

Tommy: Hey Sades. Long time, no see.

Sadie: No, it can't be. How is this possible? I must be dreaming.

Jude: Trust me you're not, but this _will_ be the last time you see us.

Sadie: How?

Tommy: The big man let us break a couple of rules to see you. He 'sensed your discomfort' and told us to see you.

Sadie: So, you guys are together?

Jude: Yes, and we always will be.

Tommy looked up and sighed sadly.

Tommy: It seems that we have to go.

Sadie: Already? But, it was only for a couple of minutes.

Tommy: I'm sorry. I love you Sadie, and tell Kwest I love him too. You two will always be my best friends.

Tommy disappeared and Jude looked at Sadie's teary eyes.

Jude: Don't worry Sadie, I'm always here. And when it's your time, I promise I'll be up there waiting to greet you.

Jude looked up to the ceiling.

Jude: I have to go.

Sadie: Ok.

Jude: Love ya big sis.

Sadie: Love ya little sis.

* * *

See, I told you it gets happier. Don't ya love me?? -lol- More importantly, did you like the story? I admit it's not one of my best but give me a break. It's 2:42 in the morning and I'm sick and tired. So leave some reviews!! 


End file.
